Hello
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Out of what Mello justified as habit, he rose from he seat and opened the drawer that he kept his old flip phone. It didn't surprise him that there was a new message waiting for him. "Hello, it's me," Matt's familiar voice greeted him from the other end of the line. (I own nothing.) Oneshot, based on Adele's Hello.


_Where are you going to go, Mels? You can't just walk out of here and expect to find your way!_

 _I'll figure it out, you know I will._

 _You're not going to gain or solve anything. Especially if you run out alone._

 _Then come with me._

* * *

Mello collapsed onto the small couch in his small, dirty apartment. Once again he reminded himself of why he was continuing his grueling plan. When he left the orphanage he had grown up in he hadn't realized how difficult it would be for him to gain control of the mafia. Only after four years had be made the progress that he needed in order to beat Near to catching Kira first. Out of what he justified as habit, he rose from he seat and opened the drawer that he kept his old flip phone. It didn't surprise him that there was a new message waiting for him.

"Hello, it's me," a familiar voice greeted him from the other end of the line. "I've been thinking a lot about the old days. I keep trying to remember it as some sort of perfect childhood, but we never had the chance to be children, did we? But it was nice at times. At least, I thought it was."

"Yeah," Mello whispered. "It used to be nice, Mattie."

"Look, I don't know if you're listening," Matt sighed. "I don't even know how many times I've called you over the past four years. But, if you are there, please answer me. I just want the chance to talk to you one more time."

Mello felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry," it was clear that Matt was also crying. "I guess you've probably moved on from the day you left Wammy's, but I haven't. I just want you to know that if I could take back what I said I would."

Not for the first time, Mello felt his fingers itch to press return call.

"Bye, Mello," Matt's message ended.

"I'm sorry too," Mello deleted the voicemail.

* * *

 _No._

 _What?_

 _You heard me. I'm not going to follow you like a love struck fool._

* * *

Mello did not have time to listen to the messages Matt left him. After obtaining the death note, he needed to spend all of his time strategizing and preparing. He was close, closer than he believed he'd be able to get. Catching Kira was what he wanted, success was what he wanted. Yet, he still found himself pressing the outdated cellphone to his ear.

"Hello, how are you?" Matt's voice was happier than usual. "I know I keep talking about myself and how I feel, but I want to hear about you. People keep saying that you might not still be alive, but I know you're out there."

Mello smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"So, how are your plans going? Did you catch Kira yet?" Matt laughed. "Well, obviously you haven't yet, because then it would be all over the news. Not that I don't think you will!"

He heard Matt groan through the phone.

"I thing is, I don't want something to happen to you," Matt's voice was heavy. "I think we've known that neither of us were going to make it very long."

The truth of these words struck a chord. Mello had aways accepted that he would die young, and Matt had always believed that same of himself. However, Mello secretly doubted that Matt would be forced to face a tragic death. This was the only reason that he was glad Matt was no longer with him today.

"I just want to be able to say a few thing before that happens," Matt told him. "I want to talk to you and know that you're hearing me."

Mello snapped the phone shut.

* * *

 _Do you love me?_

 _Yes. Goodbye, Mello._

* * *

The pain was so intense that Mello did not want to move, but he knew that if he didn't take this opportunity to escape then he bad blown up the building for nothing. He was able to stagger far enough from the rubble to not be found before he collapsed. In order to stop himself from screaming in agony, he put his unburned hand in his mouth and bit down hard. Only when he felt composed enough to suffer through the torment, he pulled the old cellphone he had left in the breast pocket of his vest. He gingerly dialed the number of the only person who might consider helping him.

"Mattie, it's me," Mello's voice was weak but he knew Matt could hear him.

"Hello."

* * *

 **Hello. This is what happens when everyone keeps playing me this song.**


End file.
